Innocence Lost
by crimsoncloverrr
Summary: What happens when Daryl sets out to find Sophia, but instead brings back another child? How far is a mother willing to go in order to find her lost daughter? How will the dynamic of the group shift once mother and daughter are finally reunited? This story will start mid season 2 as a flashback of sorts and skip to the beginning of season 4. Focus on RickxOCxDaryl & child. SlightAU


Hello, this is my first try at a Walking Dead fanfic, so please be kind. I know this first chapter isn't so long, but it's just to whet your appetite slightly, in anticipation of further chapters (if this receives any response). I wrote this quickly so sorry if I missed anything grammar/spelling wise.

Since I love Daryl and Rick both equally, for very differing reasons, this story will mostly revolve around the two (with a heavy presence from Carol early on, and later the OC). Please note that for the first couple of chapters, the setting will be mid season 2 and will flash forward to the post Governor reign. It will be a _slight_ alternate universe, but still sticking close to the basic show's story line and will all tie in nicely together.

Rated M for language, violence, mild sexual situations, uncomfortable scenes (will put trigger warnings before chapters)

Romance Pairings [eventual]:  
RickxLorixOC  
DarylxOC

(others as per usual)

.

.

.

.

It had been three days now, or maybe it was four? He couldn't remember; the sunrises and sunsets blended them together as though it had been something he dreamt up. He had been trudging along through the forest only stopping at night to rest up in the trees in case some walkers strayed away from what used to be civilization, and found themselves this deep into the forest. He doubted any would travel this far into the woods but convinced himself not to push his luck, deciding it would serve him much better to be safe than sorry at this point. Camping up in the trees sure as hell wasn't the Best Western, but it beat waking up to becoming a midnight snack for some straggler.

"Fuckin' horse" he muttered, using the back of his hand to wipe the sweat he felt trickling down his face towards his mouth.

He stopped to take a breather once he reached the peak of a rather steep hill. He looked up, hoping to catch a glimpse of the sun's position in the sky through the tree's twisted and intertwined branches. He didn't know what time of the day it was, and he knew it really didn't matter, but knowing helped bring him the smallest sliver of comfort. Maybe it was because those seconds, minutes and hours were once the most influential factors of how society functioned. People building their lives around them and treasuring it as though it were the most precious and rarest stone on this planet. Maybe it was because he wanted to hold onto something civilized, or maybe it was pure boredom.

"Shit if tha' matters anymore anyway..."

Daryl squinted towards the canopy of trees, as if it would help to see past the thick, dark green foliage obscuring his view. It didn't help...surprise. Finding himself becoming increasingly annoyed, he thought it was better to keep moving instead of standing there looking up and being nostalgic like an idiot. He scoffed, shifting the crossbow on his back, it's usual lightness feeling heavier the further he traveled. He wondered how much longer he would have to keep walking aimlessly around this damn forest. He had been frustrated he couldn't find his way back to the farm despite his greatest efforts, trying to retrace steps he never took. He blamed it on the horse for throwing a fit at the sight of a snake, the size of which not even a small child would run away from screaming. That's exactly what the little bastard did though, rearing up and shrieking, throwing him onto the dirt and rolling down into a ravine. He clenched his fists, a sudden surge of white hot anger flashing inside of him and coiling up inside his chest.

"Keep 'er moving" he told himself, resisting the urge to punch the nearest tree trunk which stood no more than two feet away.

Daryl ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly and took a step forward, freezing suddenly as a shiver shot up through his spine making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned his head quickly, his hand slowly reaching for the sheathed knife he kept at his hip. The wooden handle was cool and he licked his lips in anticipation as he let his eyes drink in the surroundings, scanning every inch of the terrain in front of him. He had expected to find a walker, but was greeted with nothing more than a chipmunk darting from one tree to another across the forest floor. That should have allowed him to relax and breathe, but he couldn't shake the anxiety that had flooded his entire body. He knew better than to ignore his instincts after all these years spent hunting and tracking wild game, and an absent walker didn't mean absent danger.

He now had the knife unsheathed and at his side, gripping it so tight his knuckles went white, ready for whatever was to come. His muscles tensed and his heart beat faster as the realization dawned on him that something was out there watching him, setting all of his nerves on fire. Daryl had never heard of a walker being the silent, ambushing type of creature when it got whiff of a potential meal. No, it wasn't a walker.

He found himself panicked, not used to this feeling of being stalked and hunted. His underarms pricked uncomfortably as the realization of the situation caused him to start sweating, his hands followed suit, making him readjust the grip he had on his knife. His eyes darted nervously around him as he slowly made his way towards the trunk of a tree, keeping his head on a swivel. The urge to have his back against something solid was strong and he didn't doubt it for a second. He took a quick peak around the other side of of the trunk before returning and pressing himself hard against it, sliding down until he was crouched, feeling the cracked bark catch and snap off against his leather vest.

Daryl brought the knife to his mouth and he bit down on it hard and let go, swiftly using a hand to help shrug his crossbow off of his shoulder, while the other reached around the front for the familiar feel of an arrow. He glared ahead, never averting his eyes from his surroundings while his experienced hands fluidly docked the arrow with one swift motion. He grunted as he shifted his body so that he was leaning on one knee, bringing the crossbow level with his eyes at the ready.

That's when he heard it: a crack of a twig directly ahead of him. He steadied his crossbow, his muscles tensing in anticipation, his heart beating so fast he could feel it pounding against his chest and ringing in his ears. He heard another twig crack, closer this time, and then the crunch of leaves on the forest floor. He exhaled and placed a finger on the trigger ready for whatever was to come.

The overgrown shrub in front of him rustled and his finger curled tight around the trigger. He quickly gauged the distance between where he was kneeling and the bush - probably around four feet - plenty of time for him to shoot whatever was coming.

That's when he saw her: a flash of platinum blonde hair strewn across a round and dirty face emerging from the bushes. Emerald green eyes stared at him cautiously through a cascade of overgrown bangs. Daryl blinked a few times, making sure he was seeing correctly. Once he was assured that she was not an apparition, Daryl lowered his crossbow down to the ground and took the knife out of his mouth, slowly placing it back into it's sheath. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A child. He almost pulled the trigger on a child.


End file.
